Un secreto, una fantasía
by Sra.Tate - Allegra1523
Summary: Yo ofrezco fantasías si tú guardas mi secreto. Darte una noche, extasiarte a cambio de varios billetes. ¿Qué orilla a estas tres hermanas a abrir un cabaret? ¿Será que tendrán fama? ¿Qué pasará con este proyecto? Hay muchos motivos por los cuales tomaron esa decisión, pero solo tendrán las 45 semanas de prórroga para saber si sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Misterios y más misterios,


**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**...**

**Un secreto, una fantasía**

_Yo ofrezco fantasías si tú guardas mi secreto. Darte una noche, extasiarte a cambio de varios billetes._

¿Qué orilla a estas tres hermanas a abrir un cabaret? ¿Será que tendrán fama? ¿Qué pasará con este proyecto?

Hay muchos motivos por los cuales tomaron esa decisión, pero solo tendrán las 45 semanas de prórroga para saber si sus esfuerzos dieron frutos.

Misterios y más misterios, irán saliendo a la luz.

_"ELLAS SE PONEN LOS PANTALONES Y ELLOS SE LOS QUITAN"._

Historia basada en la serie chilena, _"Vegas"._

**Capítulo 1**

Hombre intachable, trabajador, buen padre de familia, Charlie Swan es el padre adorable de Bella, Alice, Rosalie y esposo de Renné Swan. Una familia normal, demasiado unida.

Charlie es un empresario, para los ojos de su familia y la sociedad, pero es tan cruda la realidad que mostrará la verdadera imagen del famoso Charlie Swan.

Un accidente desenrolla los más graves problemas para la viuda e hijas Swan.

...

**Renée's POV**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi cosita. Ya era demasiado tarde, y aún no alistaba las cosas para la barbacoa. Me di un baño rapidísimo, estaba terminando de aplicar crema hidratante a mi cabello, cuando me acordé que debía recordárselo a mi hijas.

Tomé el celular, salí del cuarto para levantar a Alice y le marqué a Rose. Tres timbrazos hasta que contestó.

—Rose, cariño, recuerda estar a las 11:00 a.m. en el parque, por el cumpleaños de papá. —Toqué la puerta.

—Okey, mamá, no se me olvida que es el cumpleaños de papá.

Abrí y encontré la cama vacía.

—Nos vemos en un rato, cariño. —Terminé la llamada.

— ¿Adónde rayos te has metido, Alice? —Salí del cuarto, marcándole a Bella.

— ¿Bueno? —Se escuchaba agitada.

—Hey, cariño, te hablaba para recordarte el cumpleaños de tu papá. —Escuché el grito de mi nieto.

—Sí, mamá, ya estamos yendo.

—Es mentira, abuela. —La voz de mi angelito, Anthony.

—Ya estamos en camino, mamá. Tengo que colgar, estamos a punto de abordar el autobús. —Se cortó la llamada.

Me encaminé a la cocina a guardar todas las cosas que utilizaríamos.

...

—Cariño, revisa la barbacoa. —Le di la pinza de cocina a Charlie.

—Roby, tómame una fotografía —gritó Charlie, al esposo de Rose.

—Okey, suegro. —Programó la cámara.

Todas nos acercamos a Charlie, para sacarnos la foto.

Contábamos chistes, cantábamos, mientras Charlie vigilaba la barbacoa.

Visualicé a Charlie hablando por el celular.

—Familia, voy al supermercado —gritó.

—Chicas, papá va al supermercado, ¿quieren algo? —Alcé la voz para que me escucharan.

—Unas botanas —le gritó Alice.

—Helado, abuelo. —El pequeño Tony se bajó del columpio donde estaba.

—Servilletas, cariño.

Charlie ya no regresó a la barbacoa y eso me preocupó mucho.

Regresamos a la casa para ver si se encontraba en ella, pero nos llevamos con una sorpresa al ver a un agente policíaco allí.

—Buenas noches, ¿señora Swan? —Asentí.

—Buenas noches.

Bella entró a la casa para acostar al pequeño Tony que estaba profundamente dormido.

—Lamento darle esta noticia, pero me veo en la obligación de comunicársela.

Lo interrumpí— Por favor, oficial, sin rodeos. Dígame la noticia. —Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Encontramos la camioneta de su esposo. —Mis hijas llegaron hasta donde me encontraba—. Lamento decirle que el cuerpo de su esposo lo encontramos sin vida. —Sentí que el mundo desaparecía, tomé el brazo de Rose para sostenerme.

...

Había mucha gente en el funeral. Aún estaba shokeada por lo que había pasado. Billy, su amigo, se acercó a darme el pésame y a decir que contábamos con su apoyo.

No tenía idea de cómo seguiríamos.

Varias mujeres que yo nunca en mi vida había visto, ni relacionaría con el negocio de Charlie, se acercaron a darme el pésame.

...

Al bajar del auto, nos percatamos como varios hombres sacaban los muebles de la casa. Lo único que nos faltaba, un robo.

—Hey, pero qué pasa, ¿por qué sacan las cosas de mi casa?

—Tenemos una orden para llevarnos todo, por deudas.

Bella vino corriendo.

—Es Rosalie, mamá.

Tomé el teléfono.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté con voz cortada.

—Mamá, han venido a sacar todas las cosas de mi casa, porque según ellos, debo la hipoteca de mi padre.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser posible.

—Cariño, no sé nada, en la casa también están haciendo lo mismo. —Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir—. Tranquila, lo solucionaremos. —Traté de sonreír pero ni la sonrisa podría forzar.

Se llevaron todas las cosas de valor, Bella se había ido a su hogar, Alice y yo nos quedamos en la casa.

...

—No puede ser posible que mi padre deba tanto dinero —habló Rosalie, con el licenciado.

—Lamentablemente, son dos millones de dólares. —La respiración se ausentó al momento de escuchar cuánto debía—. La hipoteca incrementó demasiado cuando su padre solicitó un tercer préstamo. —Nos mostró todo los movimientos—. En garantía dejó su casa, señora. —Me miró—. Y todos los inmuebles, tanto de su casa como la de su hija. —Aún seguía sin creerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para pagar la hipoteca? —Las manos me sudaban por los nervios.

—Tienen 45 semanas para pagar todo. —Era muy poco tiempo para juntar todo ese dinero—. Hay un local en la avenida_ Strip._ —No recordaba tener alguna propiedad en esa parte de las Vegas.

— ¿Tiene conocimiento de qué hay en ese local?

Se centró de nuevo en la pantalla de la computadora.

—Lamento decirle que no tengo información de lo que hay en ese local, señora. —Alzó la vista.

...

Llegamos a la dirección que me dio el licenciado.

Rosalie abrió las puertas de vidrio ahumado. Quedamos estáticas al ver lo que estaba pasando en ese local. Era un cabaret, había tipas bailando semi-desnudas en las barras. Un hombre se nos acercaba.

—Lo siento, damas, este lugar les prohíbe la entrada.

Respiré hondo.

—Soy la señora Swan, y ellas son mis hijas.

Se quedó sorprendido.

—Eh... disculpen, por favor. Síganme.

Lo seguimos hasta una oficina.

Cuando entramos sentí el mundo caer, había fotos de mi marido con otras, las lágrimas picaban por caer, pero no las dejaría.

Bella y Rosalie le explicaron lo sucedido, y le pidieron que abandonarán el lugar de inmediato.

...

Marta, una amiga nuestra, nos había alquilado el local, para hacer una despedida de soltera.

Había traído unos strippers. La fiesta había dado buenos resultados.

— ¿Qué piensas poner en este lugar? —habló Alice.

—No lo sé. —Centré mi mirada en ellas.

—Tal vez un cabaret para mujeres —comentó.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —le gritó Rosalie.

—Eso sería una excelente idea —habló bella.

—No creo —opiné.

—Velo por el lado bueno, mamá. Esta noche, la fiesta de la Marta, cuánto dinero te ha dejado.

Rosalie negaba cada vez que ellas hablaban.

—En eso tienen razón. —La idea sonaba bastante tentadora.

—Mamá, eres una mujer decente, ¿te prestarás a manejar un cabaret?

Iba a contestarle, cuando Bella habló.

—Rosalie, ningún trabajo decente nos dejará la cantidad que hoy recibimos por dos horas.

Y eso era verdad.

—Okey, si ustedes quieren, adelante. Pero yo no me presto a esta idea.

Todas rodamos los ojos.

—Bueno, pues manos a la obra —hablaron Alice y Bella.

Limpiamos el local. Había que cambiarle el nombre, y restaurar algunas cosas, contratar empleados.

Ya afuera del local.

— ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos? —habló Alice.

—Algo decente.

Las tres miramos a Rosalie

— ¿Cómo le piensas poner algo decente a un cabaret? —le dijo Bella.

—Qué tal... —Alice se quedó pensando un rato—. UN SECRETO, UNA FANTASÍA. —Nos miró.

— ¡Me encanta! —chilló Bella.


End file.
